Maura & Jane
by GiftedPunk
Summary: 30 s Gangsta Oneshot in the vein of Bonny & Clyde... I ship Rizzles but if you like happily ever after this isnt for you... I m not sure im so happy with how this turned out but...


**Maura & Jane**

Snow was falling steadily onto the already frozen asphalt as the 1937 Terraplane sped towards Boston leaving a plume of white exhaust fumes in its wake, it`s honey blonde occupant paid no mind to the difficult and dangerous driving conditions under wheel her mind elsewhere consumed with the thrill and excitement of reaching her destination, the anticipation within her becoming almost palpable.

The beautiful brunette wiped at a newly vacated table a group of rowdy gentlemen on the next table over momentarily distracted her from the task, glancing up briefly she weighed up the inebriated group then returned to her task placing a cigarette laden ashtray and several half empty pints of beer onto a tray. Walking the short distance to the service hatch located at the side of the mahogany bar she noted with disdain the lecherous stares from the middle aged balding barkeep, rolling her eyes she let out an agitated huff and refocused on the task at hand.

The saloon doors swung abruptly open and the rhythmic click-clack of stiletto heels could be heard as the honey blonde sashayed across granite tiles, turning around the brunettes breath hitched tight within her chest as piercing hazel eyes locked with those of almost black, luscious plump red lips curled into a sultry smile which the brunette demurely returned as she turned back to her task, the moment broken the honey blonde continued further into the bar closing the distance between her and the barkeep an air of confidence bordering on arrogance emanating from her as her focus turned from the brunette to the balding man.

Placing a small holdall onto a barstool by the cash register the honey blonde took the offered shot placed onto the bar by the barkeep, never losing eye contact she downed the shot with a single mouthful, savouring it`s aftertaste a small sigh of satisfaction passed her lips as without warning the now lipstick rimmed shot glass shattered into a hundred pieces as it hit the wall behind the barkeeps head who`d ducked with surprise as it sailed over, the distraction allowed the honey blonde time to leap onto the counter whilst removing the concealed Colt 1911 .45 automatic from the pocket of her cream camel coat.

Paying attention to the commotion the brunette reached inside the lapel of her apron removing the .380 Colt 1903 Pocket Hammerless that was hidden there, issuing instructions into the air she nonchalantly waved and pointed the gun at the inebriated patrons who were either cowering beneath their tables or lay prone on the cold granite tiles. The honey blonde shouted at the barkeep as the brunette continued to secure the room pointing the gun towards anyone who dared to move or come out of cover. Moving ever closer to the honey blonde the brunette lifted the small holdall from the barstool slamming it onto the bar. The honey blonde motioned with her Colt for the barkeep to fill it from the overflowing cash registers, closing the holdall she jumped from the counter meeting the brunette in the centre of the room, sharing a tender touch and a warm smile they scanned the bar admiring their handy work whilst waving their guns menacingly towards the patrons, a warning not to follow.

Speeding away from the bar along the snowy asphalt highway the honey blonde laughed haughtily as she fed the steering wheel through her grip, the brunette in the passenger's seat joining in the celebration squealed with delight as she tenderly cupped her partners cheek planting exuberant kisses onto the side of honey blonde hair, the euphoria of the robbery still coursing, pulsating through their veins as the shimmering lights of Boston came into view.

Drained lipstick rimmed champagne flutes and an empty ice bucket rested on a nest of tables beside the bed, the offending champagne bottle had long since been disguarded and now hid somewhere amongst the plush furnishings of the penthouse suite. Disguarded items of clothing lay strewn from the entrance of the suite to the bed adorning the floor and furnishing alike such was the fervour with which they were disrobed. The honey blonde and brunette lay face to face their breathing yet to calm, their gaze never faltering as the honey blonde played errantly with damp curly strands of brunette, demanding more contact she moved ever closer until they rested brow upon brow hands intertwined over hearts that pulsated with a rhythm only for two.

R&I

It was dark as the two women walked hand in hand to the bank, entering together the honey blonde unveiled her sawn-off Browning Auto 5 by pumping it high above her head the racking sound sending the bank customers and the cashier alike scurrying for cover, the brunette hot on her heels totting her trusty .380 Colt climbed onto the cashiers counter motioning aggressively with pointed gun left and right for the customers to remain down.

The honey blonde approached the bank manager discarding the holdall she was carrying, forcing the Auto 5 into his shoulder whilst grabbing the lapel of his plaid suit she pulled him unceremoniously over the desk he had been cowering behind forcing him to the tellers register. The brunette still waved her gun menacingly around holding the frightened customers and cashiers at bay.

Under extreme duress the manager opened the tellers register, spying a tray full of notes the honey blonde pushed the manager to the floor her focus solely on taking fists full of money and stuffing it into the retrieved holdall.

The sultry smile returned to the honey blonde's lips as she joined the brunette atop the counter both women laughed haughtily as they fawned under a shower of disguarded bills, the frightened customers, cashiers and manager forgotten in a euphoric haze.

Spinning dizzily intense hazel eye locked with those of almost black, holding her gaze the honey blonde drew closer to the brunette her hand instinctively reaching up fingers and palm barely grazed soft delicate skin as her thumb ran tentatively along a defined cheekbone. The brunette allowed her eyes to close; a soft moan escaping her throat as delicate fingers entwined themselves with brunette strands that curled around the nape of her neck, coaxing her closer until bodies pressed tightly together. Soft lips brushed together, gently at first, a shiver piercing its way through both their souls, growing with intensity as strong tongues slipped past soft lips dancing a fierce tango. After losing themselves in the passionate kiss for what seemed like an eternity the honey blonde was the first to pull away, they leaned brow upon brow gasping for breath...

Meanwhile...

FBI Special Agent Dean pulled up outside the bank with an entourage of officers and vehicles, barking orders to get into position Special Agent Dean knew tonight he would finally catch the notorious honey blonde armed robber, Maura Isles and her brunette lover Jane Rizzoli.

The enchantment under which Maura and Jane found themselves inside the bank was rudely broken as the blue hue from the police rotator emergency lights illuminated the inside of the bank. Stepping abruptly apart Jane crouched on the counter training her gun on the main entrance while Maura dealt with the wrought iron safe at the rear of the bank. Taking out a timed explosive from the holdall Maura fixed it to the iron door flashing Jane one of her usual confident almost arrogant smiles as she took a step towards her.

The police sniper was positioned atop a roof, looking through the scope he had the perfect shot, Maura Isles was central in his crosshairs. Watching her every movement he patiently waited as she planted the explosive on the safe door. He waited and watched as the honey blonde turned and flashed that cocky grin towards her dirty lesbian lover, Janey, he wretched as he thought of the two women being intimate and in his opinion inappropriate with each other.

FBI Agent Charles Hoyt watched as the honey blonde stepped towards her lover...

_***CRACK***_

Maura`s arms went wide her body contorted as the bullet ripped through her chest, she was unable to stop herself falling. Hearing the gun shot Jane jumped from the counter dropping to her knees for cover.

_**Silence**__._

Jane frantically searched for Maura spying her on the cold tiles arms and legs askew, a crimson stain growing on the front of her knitted cream sweater that Jane now hovered over and was unable to stem.

Sitting with her back against the tiled wall of the bank Jane pulled Maura along the length of her body cradling her within her lap. Smiling upon her dying lover blinking away a steady stream of tears Jane gently stroked honey blonde hair tucking a few errant strands behind Maura`s ear, it seemed the most natural thing in the world. Maura`s lips curled into a gentle smile at the tenderness of her lovers touch, a single tear escaping as her hazel eyes fluttered closed.

Jane sat gently rocking Maura for what seemed like an eternity brushing gentle kisses against her forehead as she whispered sweet nothings into her honey blonde hair, hot tears continued to fall unashamedly; Jane steeled her resolve and gently extricated herself from Maura grabbing the holdall.

After a few minutes Jane stepped outside perusing the entourage of police officers and FBI agents noting all had their weapons drawn and trained on her; Special Agent Dean shrugged his shoulders and gave her a lopsided grin as they made eye contact

Agent Hoyt once again had the perfect shot...

Clutching the holdall to her chest Jane took off towards FBI Special Agent Dean at a gallop before anyone could react she was upon her target

_***BOOM***_

Looking through the scope FBI Agent Charles Hoyt smirked as he now witnessed a scene of carnage

"I always finish what I start Janey... Thanks for my promotion!"


End file.
